The present invention relates to a hair grip device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair grip device which can fasten a strand of hair stably.
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional hair grip device comprises a first clamp device 1' and a second clamp device 2'. The first clamp device 1' has a male click 11' and a plurality of inner teeth 12'. The second clamp device 2' has a female click 21' and a plurality of inner serrations 22'. The male click 11' engages with the female click 21'. The inner interior of the conventional hair grip device cannot be adjusted. The conventional hair grip device can clamp a strand of hair. However, the conventional hair grip device cannot fasten a strand of hair stably. Thus the conventional hair grip device will be released from the strand of hair easily.